Meu natal perfeito
by Mari Moon
Summary: Simplesmente o melhor natal da minha vida.SesshoumaruRin


**Disclaimer:É obvio que Inuyasha não me pertence.Se pertencesse, haveriam drásticas mudanças.**

**

* * *

**

Meu natal perfeito, _por Mari Moon

* * *

_

Arrumou algumas últimas bolas douradas no pinheiro artificial, apreciando seu efeito brilhante junto as luzinhas que piscavam coloridas e incansáveis, ao mesmo tempo que tentava arrumar o cabelo castanho para que ele não caísse do coque arrumado com algumas delicadas flores.No chão, uma grande e pesada estrela prateada parecia pedir para se empoleirar junto ao mais alto ramo, algumas dezenas de centímetros acima da pequena Rin.

Ela suspirou, tirando uma teimosa mecha castanha da testa ao ver Kagome correr destrambelhada pela sua impecável sala decorada com algo que parecia um saleiro na mão branca.

"Não se preocupe com a estrela, Rin-chan.Inuyasha irá bota-la assim que acabar com os panetones.Mas veja o que eu achei na sua velha caixa de natal!"

Ela virou o saleiro na árvore, com cuidado para não chutar os numerosos presentes em papel colorido do chão.Do saleiro começou a cair não sal, mas delicadas partículas douradas como purpurina, que brilharam ao aterrisarem nos galhos eternamente verdes.Rin sorriu, infantil, com a lembrança do último natal em que havia usado aquilo, dez anos, quando ainda tinha onze anos.

Inuyasha vinha da cozinha com um avental florido e machas de chocolate por toda a cara, como uma criança gulosa.Pegou Kagome pelas costas e plantando um beijo achocolatado em seus lábios.

"Feliz natal, amor."

"Psiu, Inuyasha!Da azar falar isso antes do tempo!"

Ela passou o dedo carinhoso por seu nariz manchado de marrom, enfiando-o na boca em seguida.

"Inuyasha, sabe onde está Sesshoumaru?"

Rin perguntou esperançosa.Não queria que seu namorado faltasse logo naquela ocasião.

"Não se preocupe, Rin-chan.Ele disse que talvez se atrase por causa de um compromisso urgente, mas que por nada deste mundo iria faltar"

Ele pegou a pesada estrela quase sem dificuldade, empurrando-a para o topo, onde ela ficou brilhando belamente como uma estrela de verdade na penumbra que a neve branca fazia lá fora.Rin observou a quase cunhada brincar com um velho gorro de papai-noel.

"Inuyasha, vá tomar banho!Está todo sujo de chocolate para panetone!Lembra-se que é sua vez de ser o papai-noel esse ano?"

Inuyasha bufou, seguindo-se pelos risos alegres de sua noiva.

"Vou arrumar-me com Rin-chan, e quando voltar, quero ver você com a roupa vermelha que está na caixa da sala de estar!"

Ela puxou uma feliz Rin pelos corredores do grande apartamento até o quarto espaçoso, onde duas bonitas vestes de festa estavam estiradas sobre a cama.

"Você ajuda com os botões do meu vestido, Kagome-chan?"

"Claro, Rim-sama"

X . o . X

Do outro lado de Tókio, num apartamento luxuoso dos tipos que só os médicos possuem, Sesshoumaru explicava para um atônito homem na porta os detalhes de seu plano.

"Está vendo esta caixa, Toiya?"

Ele apontou para uma enorme caixa quadrada de presentes, do tipo que caberia um bezerro recém-nascido.

"Sim, senhor"

"Daqui a meia hora, não tolero atrasos, o senhor irá encontra-la aqui na fachada da minha porta com a tampa fechada e um envelope em cima.Tudo o que tem de fazer é embrulha-la com essa fita azul com três laços simultâneos e leva-la até este endereço.A caixa estará bem pesada, sugiro que traga um ajudante, por que eu não estarei aqui para ajuda-lo.E não se atreva a abrir a caixa.Alguma pergunta?"

Ele disse enquanto entregava um cartão com um endereço.O homem sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de negação.

"Ótimo.Pode se retirar"

Ele ouviu a porta se fechar e olhou para caixa já aberta, forrada por dentro por veludo vermelho.

"Ela vai ter uma grande surpresa"

Ele se permitiu sorrir.

X . o . X

A campainha tocou pela milésima vez, e Rin apressou-se pelo Hall cheia de esperança, o deslumbrante vestido dourado a seguido com leveza.Ela disfarçou bem sua leve decepção quando viu sua velha amiga Sangô e seu marido Mirok, Sangô levando pela mão uma linda menininha morena de uns três anos, e andando com dificuldade pela barriga gigantesca, enquanto Mirok carregava uma dúzia de presentes.

"Tia Rin!"

A menina jogou-se nos braços da tia, esbarrando em Mirok fazendo-o derrubar todas as caixas no chão encerado.

"Deixa que eu ajudo"

Um barbudo papai-noel saiu de trás da pilastra onde estava se escondendo para catar os presentes, fazendo a alegria da menina e um espasmo de riso correr por Mirok, que se controlou por uma cotovelada da esposa.

"Entrem, entrem todos!"

A sala de estar estava cheia, Inuyasha guardando os presentes da jovem menina que insistia em tentar abri-los, Kagome conversava animadamente com Sangô sobre sua próspera família, Mirok tentava furtivamente roubar algumas fatias do convidativo panetone e Rin cuidava de seu peru que morenava no forno.A campainha tocou novamente.

Rin apressou-se em abrir, e por um delirante segundo, achou que fosse Sesshoumaru escondido atrás daquela gigantesca caixa.Mas logo viu que era Toiya, o entregador da loja ao lado.O cartão dizia "_De Sesshoumaru Para Rin"_.Rin choramingou. "Sua presença vale mais do que qualquer presente".

Sem dúvida era o maior presente debaixo da árvore.Tiveram de arrumar vários ramos para que esta cabesse.Então começaram a entrega de presentes, pois Inuyasha não agüentava mais esconde-los.

Cada um deles ganhou várias coisas belas.Jóias, almofadas em forma de osso, e até a chave de um carro para Sangô.

Então só sobrou aquele presente.Rin sentou-se perto dele, analisando-o. Embrulhado em brilhante papel vermelho, com um laço triplo de seda azul, sua cor favorita.Demorou algum tempo até conseguir desembaraçar todo o laço.

Abriu o pesado tampo forrado da caixa, espiando curiosa lá dentro.

Foi jogada para trás por um enorme cachorro prateado que a lambia seu rosto.Sesshoumaru havia se dado de presente.

-Agora que eu te pertenço, você quer pertencer a mim?

Uma corrente pendia do focinho do cachorro e, na ponta dela, um...

-Anel de noivado!

Rin sorria mais do que tudo quando tirou o pingente da corrente e arrumou de modo o mais visível possível no dedo.O diamante só não era mais brilhante que os olhos radiantes de Rin.

Ela abraçou e beijou o cachorro, que agora era um homem, o homem de sua vida.

* * *

**Eu não acredito que eu tive coragem de postar isso, mais tá ai.Se o acharem digno de um comentário, fique a vontade xD.Eu amo esse casal, e esta fic é meu presente de natal para todos os leitores e autores deste site, espero que gostem , pois o presente é para vocês!**

**Feliz natal e um maravilhoso ano novo, que o papai noel sejabenevolente com todos vocês **

**Beijos!  
Mary**

**MariMoon**


End file.
